The synthesis of 5-oxo-2,2-pyrrolidinedipropanoic acid and the corresponding diethyl ester is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,548 and British Pat. No. 610,304. The compounds are utilized in the references as chemical intermediates for polymers.